


Return to Me

by edr



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, This was supposed to be PWP, but there's some extra plot thrown in, butt-sexeta-OLE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edr/pseuds/edr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from sehnsucht-hiraeth :"Jack and Aster are separated for a period of time. When they see each other again its all romantic and stuff but they are both just terribly frustrated at the same time. All I can think is there is lots of awkwardness between trying to be all romantic with each other, before finally just giving up because they have missed each other so much."</p><p>Jack has been helping Seraphina cool down the earth's core for the past eight and a half months. His return and final debriefing may be a bit...difficult with his mate in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Me

It had been eight months and fourteen days since he last set foot in the warren. 

Frost bloomed gently beneath his feet, curling the grass as he crunched through his home towards the burrow. He breathed the crisp air and felt his heart fluttering in his chest. Bunny wasn’t here, Jack would have been intercepted by now if he was. The rabbit was, as Jack had assumed correctly, already at the meeting.

Jack knew he was going to be late, but he hadn’t been home in so long and wanted tonight to be special. And special nights needed preparation. He hoisted the supplies further in his arms, balancing the staff haphazardly on top of the parcels. 

He knew he should be hurrying, his body filled with adrenaline and excitement for the day ahead, but for some reason he was filled with the strangest calm. He made his way down the hillside, enjoying the feel of the bright warren surrounding him. He had forgotten how much he missed it.

At first he had been homesick for all of it; the warren, the pole, Toothaina’s hugs, racing Sandy around the globe…but after a while the aching sadness had zeroed in on one thing and one thing only. Aster.

Jack curled his toes at the thought of seeing the lean warrior again. Had he changed any? Had their house changed? Living alone for 8 months probably dictated a few changes, but how much had been rearranged? Jack wondered if Bunny had gone back to a singular nest, which looked more like a cocoon than anything. Bunny had slept in that style of bed for years before he and Jack mated, but compromised for a less stuffy option when the winter sprite protested about the heat. 

Jack sighed as he reached the burrow, the garden looking immaculate as usual. Bunny’s tools were propped up against the grassy side of the hill that made up their home, the metal worn from age, but not lack of care. Jack’s eyes took in all the details, the tiny amounts of rust gathering along the edges, the moss that covered part of the rock pathway, the smell of the hyacinths in full bloom- and the door! Oh, Bunny had repainted it while he was gone. It had once been a rich red, but now was a startling blue against the green grass along the side of the burrow.

Apparently he had been missed as well.

Inside the house was so familiar that Jack’s chest ached. He hadn’t realized how much these dirt walls and intricately carved furniture constituted his definition of ‘home’. He hurried back into the bedroom, filled with fervor to get everything set up for that night.

Pulling up short he nearly dropped the parcels as he rounded the corner, his breath leaving him in a surprised huff. His eyes widened at the scene in front of him.  
Apparently the appeal of a romantic night had not been his idea alone.  
Bunny had left no stone unturned in decorating the bedroom. There were flowers in every conceivable space surrounding the bed. Lillies and roses, baby’s breath and cheery blossoms stretched overhead like a canopy and filtered down the walls in living filigree. Candles were placed strategically and were already lit, filling the room with a warm glow. Jack could tell immediately that the circular nest in the middle was brand new, and that Bunny had included strips of his favorite fabrics: cool silks and satins, with a fluffy duvet with a lace patchwork cover and new pillows. 

Jack stood in shock, feeling so deeply loved but also a little guilty. He had completely ruined Bunny’s surprise. Maybe if he rushed to the meeting the large pooka wouldn’t know he had been home. 

No, that wouldn’t work. Aster would smell the warren on Jack in a moment. 

Biting his lip he decided that the surprise was already ruined and dumped the parcels on the bed. He went over to examine the flowery canopy, marveling at how much time and effort Bunny must have put into weaving the flowers into such elaborate patterns.

His stomach clenched with nerves and he shook his head. There was nothing to be nervous about! They had been partners and mates for the better part of ten years, and he trusted Bunny completely. He just hoped that he could show Bunny how much he had missed him.

Pulling himself from his thoughts he got to work, opening the paper parcels to reveal the surprises within. A box of chocolate covered strawberries went on the night stand and he iced them over just barely so they would be chilled by the time they got home. 

The new treasures he had found on his “adventure”—though Seraphina would probably disapprove him calling it that—were set up on the windowsill- the light filtering in caught on the bright sea shells and dark obsidian. He took out a large diamond as well, placing it in front of a flickering candle, the light refracting through the glittering surface. 

He had gotten candles too, bright green ones—but he placed those in the cabinet. They would be good for another night, but obviously Bunny had a white theme going on.

If he had just asked Jack would have happily covered the place in snow…  
Jack smirked as he pulled out his final present. He held the lacey fabric against himself, knowing just what kind of reaction it would illicit when he pulled off his sweater tonight to reveal it tonight. A rush of giddiness flooded through his veins and he quickly stripped to pull on the white ensemble.

Bunny was sure in for a treat.  
_ -_

Bunny shifted uncomfortably, the empty chair across from his own on the winter side of the table causing most of his agitation. The meeting had already started, Seraphina not indulging in the few spirits who were running late. She spoke of the good they had done in the last eight months, how the earth’s core had been restored to the proper temperature and how each and every spirit present had such a large part in that undertaking—blah, blah, blah. 

Bunny hadn’t done all that much and was surprised when Seraphina had insisted he be at the meeting. He would much rather be welcoming his mate home at the moment. All of the winter spirits had been called to cool down the earth’s crust, currents and core in the last few months—and had worked tirelessly to prevent a total meltdown. 

Basically all Bunny and the other spring and summer spirits had done was provide the mildest seasons possible. Which basically meant toning down everything that was spring and summer. Which basically meant lots and lots of time at home. Alone. 

Bunny hadn’t felt so alone since the early days of his solitude after the War of Dreams.

The other guardians tried to comfort him and fill his time with other activities, but Jack’s absence had been a constant pressure that he felt in his chest.

Bunny wondered again what had kept Jack from coming to the meeting. Hadn’t he wanted to see him? Bunny had arrived three hours early hoping that the winter sprite would have come early as well, but as the other spirits trickled in, Bunny’s hope of pre-meeting reunion dwindled.

Finally the door creaked open and Bunny’s ears and nose perked up in recognition, even before his brain could compute what he was sensing. The quick heartbeat, the soft footsteps, the smell of clean snow and warm grass. Jack had been to the warren.

Bunny’s excitement to see his mate again overruled any disappointment that he might have felt realizing that Jack knew about his surprise. His head whipped around and he stared as Jack seemed to float over to his chair. He felt his heart catch in his throat. The boy was—if possible—even skinnier than before. He could tell that the sweater fit looser than before. Was his hair longer? Was that possible?

Had his eyes always looked so large? He met Jack’s wonderful gaze and felt himself break out into the stupidest grin. Jack grinned back, his lips stretching over white teeth in that sideways goofy smile that made Bunny’s spine tingle. He wanted to say something, but remembered where he was. Jack took his seat next to the other winter sprites—the ice fae and a sprite Bunny hadn’t ever met before, but that looked to be the literal embodiment of frostbite. 

His personal Frostbite was still grinning idiotically from across the table. He mouthed “Hi” and Bunny marveled at how perfectly his lips curved around the word. He mouthed the greeting back, wishing that they could properly talk. He stretched his foot out and found the chilly toes of his mate. Jack’s eyes crinkled as the fur tickled his toes. 

They sat there for the longest time, smiling warmly at each other, content to just simply touch. After such a long time, Bunny was surprised at how natural it felt to actually touch Jack. He had been dreaming about it for months. 

The smell of his hair, the feeling of his arms folded around him as they slept, how the smaller body fit so perfectly against his chest, how Jack would curl up in his sleep and sometimes roll over to nuzzle under his chin. Bunny wanted more than just Jack’s feet, but made it a point to be grateful for the minuscule amount of comfort he was given. 

'Please let this meeting be over soon', he prayed to anyone and everyone that might be out there. 

He could see the sadness and the weariness behind Jack’s smile. 'I missed you too' he thought back, knowing exactly what was on Jack’s mind.  
Jack inclined his head towards Seraphina and rolled his eyes minutely. Bunny bit his lip and nodded his head slowly. 

Seraphina was a strange one, that much was certain. For the most part she was close lipped and secretive. She spoke in languages that most could not understand and often found comfort in prophetic speech instead of outright conversation. This, of course, made it difficult to understand what she was saying. 

Today, of all the damn days she could have chosen, she was speaking in a rather universal language and was actually making sense. Unfortunately, her wits seemed to be completely about her and she spoke with clarity and passion. It was rare to see her so enthralled, she normally went from unwelcoming and indifferent to wrathful and back. This new change of personality might have been nice if Bunny wasn’t about ready to jump over the few feet dividing him and Jack and kiss the boy senseless. 

Jack seemed to be of the same volition. That pink tongue darted out whetting his bottom lip and Bunny followed its path hungrily. Jack kept their eyes connected, gazing up through his bangs with that mischievous glint just hinting at his underlying motive. 

Bunny moved the pads of his foot smoothly over Jack’s foot and to his ankle. He spent some time rubbing the soft skin on Jack’s leg, before sticking his toes just under the edge of the old deerskin pants. Jack pushed his foot down, his mouth crooking his lips in a lopsided smile.

Bunny scooted down in his chair ever so slowly, allowing his long legs more access to the boys legs, this time reaching his knee before feeling the ice creep into his fur. Jack cocked his eyebrow as Bunny retreated, shaking the cold crystals from his toes.  
They entwined their feet again, Jack smelling delightfully of arousal and competitiveness. 

Bunny glanced up at Seraphina- she had turned to examine a chart behind her showing the cooling temperatures.

This time is was Jack’s cold toes that made their way into enemy territory. Bunny felt them tangle in the fur of his inner thigh, just along the edge. Bunny jerked slightly as Jack yanked on his fur, though not hard enough to hurt –it was a surprise. 

He scrunching his nose in reprimand to the sprite who wiggled his own in turn. Blushing under his fur he glanced around. The only one that seemed to have noticed was the pasty winter spirit sitting next to Jack. He could see the man’s eyes darting towards them every few moments, as if trying to subtly deduce what was happening under the table. Bunny stared at him until he quit. 

Jack noticed his gaze and blushed as he realized they had been spotted. It was almost criminal for the boy to look that cute. Jack buried himself further into the chair, his hips pushed to the very edge. Bunny scooted down a bit more too and stretched his leg out at much as possible. He felt Jack’s knee…Jack’s thigh…Jack’s—dear sweet spring! Jack was already completely hard, his cock twitching through his tight pants. The boy bit his lips and spread his legs further as Bunny’s paw ground into him mercilessly.

Bunny fought the urge to moan as frost flooded up Jack’s neck and cheeks. No one present but Bunny would knew this Jack—so aroused and nearly wanton, his powers acting upon his quickening pace and shortening breath. Bunny rubbed the length of Jack’s cock through his pants, feeling the boy tense as he allowed his claws to drag slowly back down.

Jack was doing spectacularly well keeping his face straight. He watched Seraphina with a look of interest, though Bunny could see through that act in a second. Jack had no interest in the Polar climate change in the next 5 years. Snow was snow to this kid. He had agreed to help with the cool down project, but didn’t really understand the science (or care to understand for that matter). They said make it colder so he did.  
But Bunny kept grinding and teasing and raking and pushing… Jack could feel himself coming undone. He would not come in front of these people. He just absolutely refused.

He felt himself getting close and closed his knees around Bunny’s leg, shooting a glance at the rabbit, who stilled instantly and grinned. 

For a moment their eyes connected and Jack saw his own mischief mirrored back in his mate’s eyes. He pleaded with Bunny not to do it, but the rabbit took matters into his own hands. Moving his toes only he tickled the base of Jack’s cock, feeling the boy’s legs begin to shake. Jack shook his head slowly, frost clinging to his flushed cheeks. 

Bunny stopped and started, getting Jack right up to the edge each time. The boys’ knees fell away and his cock twitched, a sure sign of Jack teetering on the precipice of bliss. Bunny grinned and removed his foot completely. Jack shot a conflicted glare at him, needing to finish so badly, but also grateful that he hadn’t done so in front of everyone. He caught his breath and turned back to Seraphina, mostly to keep Bunny’s mocking grin from his line of vision.

Bunny returned his foot down to meet Jacks’ toes, as Seraphina said something or another about closing statements. Bunny felt a flutter of anticipation in his stomach, Jack glancing over to meet his eyes. He couldn’t wait to be alone. Seraphina thanked them again and dismissed them. 

Bunny glanced down to make sure his fur covered his arousal, so far he had kept himself in check and made his way quickly around the table, fighting the flood of exiting spirits. 

Jack stood by his chair, his hand clutching the base of his sweater. Bunny reached him and wrapped him in a strong hug. He fit so perfectly. Jack’s arms came around him and squeezed so tight that Bunny couldn’t breathe. He didn’t mind it- in all fairness he wasn’t sure if the lump in his throat would have allowed air past anyway. 

He nearly sobbed into Jack’s hair, feeling his love tangible and delicate yet firm and strong pressed up against him. Jack buried his face in Bunny’s fur and pulled himself impossibly closer.

“Ah’ve missed ya” Bunny choked out, running a paw through Jack’s wind swept hair. Jack’s voice was soft and muffled in the fur,  
“I love you so much.” Jack’s voice trembled, “Never again.”

Bunny nodded in agreement. Whatever they did, wherever life took them—he never wanted to be parted for that long again. He kissed the top of Jack’s head and promised, “Nev’a again.”

They were kissing then, hands clutching too tightly bodies remembering the feel, the smell the sound of stammering confessions and soft gasps. Jack nuzzled his face into Bunny’s cheek, knowing full well the pheromone release he was triggering. Pookas didn’t kiss like humans. 

They were capable of adapting to species-specific affection—being shape shifters after all, but Bunny was built for the kind of stimulation that came with snuggling. Jack pushed his head under Bunny’s chin and allowed him to nuzzle the top of his head for a while longer. Bunny scent marked Jack anew, relishing in Jack allowing himself to be tagged as his mate—his love.

Bunny pulled him up into his arms, kissing him deeply once again. Jack wrapped his legs around Bunny’s middle and his arms around the pooka’s neck. The world fell from beneath them as Bunny opened up a tunnel, and they dropped down into it. 

 

-_-_-_-  
Great prompt from [sehnsucht-hiraeth](http://sehnsucht-hiraeth.tumblr.com/) :D  
Please forgive mistakes (but tell me about them in a review) as this is un-beta'd. I was mostly just in the mood to write porn :) Enjoy!


End file.
